


Triple Feature

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cozying in for a movie night with his lovers, Scout discovers the film du jour is one he’s seen already, and an awful, objectionable one at that.  All the more reason to find ways to not pay attention to the damnable thing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Feature

"So what's the show for tonight, anyway?" Scout asked, hopping over the couch with an overlarge mixing bowl filled with popcorn. He balanced the thing in his arm to keep from spilling too much as he bounced on the cushion upon landing. He cast a smile to Pyro beside him, then handed the bowl over to the waiting firebug after filching a handful for himself and jamming it in his mouth.

Soldier squinted at the label on the film can, trying to sound out the syllables. "The Sidehackers," he drawled after a moment, a little unsure. It certainly didn't sound right. 'The' was definitely a word, but the rest certainly didn't sound like any combination of words he'd ever heard.

"The Sidehackers? Wait, isn't that the flick with those motorcycle sidecar races? Aw man, I hate this flick. It's awful, an' I dunno, like I can handle a lot what happens to the chick in that just ain't ri--"

"Don't spoil it!" Pyro interrupted, hugging the bowl of popcorn closer to his chest and pouting.

"I dunno if you want it to be a surprise, man. It's fucked up, an' not in the, 'shit we see all the time at work' kinda way," Scout warned with a frown.

"You've seen it before?" Soldier asked, threading the film into the projector.

"Yeah, me an' my brothers went to see it last furlough. Ma wanted us outta the house for the night 'cause that stupid RED Spy was comin' over." Scout sniffed in disgust and leaned forward to pluck a can of bonk off of the coffee table, cracking it open with one hand. He took a deep, slurping sip. "An' she knew I'd prob'ly start a fight or some shit."

"She probably wanted you all out so she could get--"

"Pyro you finish that sentence and it's gonna be your last."

"I'm just saying," Pyro reasoned, jamming a handful of popcorn in his mouth with a laugh.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Scout grumbled, taking another loud slurp and leaning back against the arm of the couch. "You alright over there, Sol?"

"I am fine," Soldier replied with a sharpness that told Scout he was certainly not fine.

"You sure? You even know how to work a projector?"

"If I can maintenance my weaponry, I can work a projector, dammit!"

"Didn't I have to help you clear your shotgun the last time it jammed?" Scout chuckled, smiling through the glare thrown his way. "What? It was a... a euphemism. I was talkin' bout that handy yesterday after dinner. Why, what're you thinking about?" he quickly added, covering nothing.

"I think he thinks you're talking about how you actually had to help him clear that jam on the way to the second point yesterday," Pyro mumbled around another mouthful of popcorn, earning glares from both other mercenaries. He laughed and gulped the popcorn down. "I mean, handies are great, right?"

"I should discipline you both for insubordination," Soldier groused, checking the projector one last time.

"Ooh, you hear that, Py? Maybe we should keep pushin' it. Might get some pushin' back for our trouble," Scout teased, leaning in against Pyro conspiratorially.

"You will not like the punishment I have in mind," Soldier replied, turning down the lights and rounding the couch as the projector clicked to life.

"Try me," Scout countered, climbing to his hands and knees and draping his arms over the arm of the couch, presenting his butt to Soldier as the older man sat down between himself and Pyro. "I've been a bad boy, Baby. Hurt me good."

Pyro snorted, rushing to swallow his popcorn before it ended up in his lungs. "It's the only way he'll learn."

Soldier reared back, swinging with force. The loud clap of hand on trouser-clad ass resonated through the room, followed by Scout's yelp, fading into a soft moan. Satisfied, Soldier settled in comfortably and offered an arm to Pyro, who scooted over to lean against him, letting the older man rest that arm over his shoulders.

Scout's breath hitched a little as he rode out the residual ebb of pain from the strike and found heat beginning to rise between his thighs. He snorted in annoyance, because it was his own damn fault that Soldier was able to get him going in the first place. Settling back onto the couch, he edged over against the older man's other side, laying across his lap with his head resting on his own arms. "Hope you had as much fun as I did, handsome."

"Nobody has as much fun beating your ass as you do," Soldier replied with a laugh, ruffling the younger man's hair with his free hand.

"It is pretty fun, though," Pyro chimed in, holding a few kernels of popcorn over Scout's face and shaking his hand about.

Scout turned his head and opened his mouth, letting the firebug drop the snack into it, and happily chewed away. "Thanks, babe."

"So is what happens in this movie really that bad?" Soldier asked, letting his hand trail down to Scout's belly, where it began to rub slow circles under his shirt.

"Ehh, yeah, like the violence ain't nothin', really. 'Specially for us, but there's a scene where some pretty awful stuff happens to a girl. Ain't no reason to put shit like that in a movie. I dunno if you're gonna be able to handle it without goin' into Pyroland, Py."

"Oh, oh boy. So, what should I do, then? Maybe go on a snack run?"

"Don't worry, gorgeous," Scout assured him with a smile, leaning up to give the firebug a kiss. "I'll find a way to distract you when it comes up."

"I'll help," Soldier agreed, pecking Pyro's forehead and squeezing his shoulder.

Pyro grinned, nuzzling in against Soldier's chest. "Do I have to wait until then?"

**Author's Note:**

> The movie mentioned, The Sidehackers, contains a scene involving the graphic sexual assault and murder of a woman, which is what Scout is referring to. It's pretty awful. However, if you're curious about the movie itself, it's one of the films worked over by Mystery Science Theater 3000, with the offending scene cut out.
> 
> requested by tumblr user blackcatkin


End file.
